


Candy Canes

by HeartDeNies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartDeNies/pseuds/HeartDeNies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started by CM Punk trying to make a candy cane shank, but John Cena became jealous of said candy cane and had to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sex and language, so you have been warned!
> 
> I do not own nor have any affiliation with the WWE whatsoever. This is just a work of fan fiction and it was not created for financial gain.

The John Cena is jealous.

Of who? Many a sane person might ask. Why would John Cena be jealous of anyone? He has an awesome body, is dashing handsome, has a great career making millions of dollars each year, and last but not least, is adored by millions of WWE fans.

John Cena is not jealous of a who, oh no. He is jealous of a what. An inanimate object. So, what is he jealous of, and why in blazes is he jealous of it?

Well, the answer to what he is jealous of is quite simple: a traditional, red and white, peppermint candy cane. For the answer of why, we need to step into his mind and take a spin through his life. Enjoy the ride, kitties.

***

Oh my God! What in the Hell is Punk doing with that candy cane? He's rolling his tongue into a tunnel and sliding the candy cane in and out over and over. Punk doesn't seem to notice how unbelievably sexy that is. He's just nonchalantly watching whoever is fighting at the moment on the monitors. I'm too occupied to know or care who is in the ring.

I bet he knows I'm watching and is doing that on purpose to tease me. Oh God! He just took the candy cane out of his mouth and licked the entire unwrapped half of the candy cane. My jorts are really starting to get tight.

Punk takes the candy cane out of his mouth again and starts running the candy cane along his tongue, which is hanging out of his mouth. After a few strokes, he rolls his tongue, closes his mouth and begins thrusting the candy can in and out of his mouth again. If that wasn't enough, he's thrusting his head into it like he's blowing it off or something. Hot, liquid pleasure rolls down my spine just watching him sucking off the candy cane. I reach down to adjust myself in my jorts and I can't help but make a pitiful moan. If he keeps this up, I'm going to come in my pants like some junior high boy peeping in the girls' locker room.

I can't look away and go someplace else. Watching him sucking and licking that candy cane is too addictive. I wish he was doing that to me right now. Rolling his tongue round me, giving my cock a hot, wet hug and then taking me out of his mouth and licking my dick all the way from the base to the tip, paying special attention to the vein on the underside of my cock.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps approaching me from behind. I reluctantly tear my eyes away from Punk's naughty mouth to see who it is.

"John! What are you doing just standing around, man" Randy says as he claps me on the shoulder. He looks me in the eye briefly before his eyes wonder over to where mine have been looking for the past some odd minutes. "Whoa, I see how it is. You might want to go and talk to him about that, because you aren't the only one who finds what he is doing fascinating.

With that comment, I look around to see who he is talking about. My eyes almost immediately land on Triple H, who looks like he's about to pounce on MY Punk. Oh, I don't think so!

I march over to Punk and rip the candy cane right out of his sinful mouth.

"Hey! That was mine! If you wanted one, you should have grabbed one from the bowl in catering. " Punk glared at me.

I leaned in to where I was sure that no one would be able to hear us. "What you were doing to that candy cane was not PG and besides, you should only be doing that to my cock." My voice is almost a growl.

Punk pulls away and crosses his arms. "Haven't you ever heard of a candy cane shank? I was making one, not taking its virginity. Jesus!"

"A what?" I really have no idea what he is talking about.

"Oh come on, you never made one when you were in school? You roll your tongue around a candy cane and dissolve it away until what is out of the wrapper is needle thin and then for the rest of the day, you go around and poke people with it. One time, I got sent to the principal's office because I made a girl bleed."

"Nope, can't say I did, but if you don't stop sucking on that candy cane, I'm going to send you to my office and you won't be receiving any detentions there." I bit his neck to convey my meaning to him and just for good measure; I broke his candy cane in half and threw it into a near-by trash can.

"Hey! I worked hard on that! Of course you wouldn't know, but that took me a really long time to make!" Punk crossed his arms and frowned in a way that was dangerously closed to me being able to call it a pout.

"Oh, you'll get over it. I have to go out for my match. We will talk about this more in-depth when I get back." With that I turned around and headed toward the Gorilla position. After a few steps, I looked back at Punk and, from the look on his face, I could tell he was planning something. I'm hoping it's something I will enjoy.

After the Match

Ugh, all I want right now is some Icee Hot and Aleve. I just don't understand how crusty, old Kane still has it in him to kick my ass. I mean, come on! The guys like 90! He didn't beat me of course, but that doesn't mean he didn't rough me up a bit before I got the pin.

Suddenly, I remember what I was doing before my match. Looking over at the monitor bay, I see that Punk is no longer in the spot I left him. I don't know if this good or bad, but I'm hoping that it's good after Kane happened.

I finally reach my locker room and I open the door and see none other than CM Punk sitting on a bench directly in front of the door. All thoughts of the aches and pains running through my body disappear as arousal takes over.

He has another candy cane in his mouth with his tongue wrapped so sexily around it. I can't take it anymore and I lunge for him. I misjudged my strength and I tackle him to the ground behind the bench. After ripping the candy cane out of his mouth, I roughly kiss him, mouth fucking him with my tongue. Instead of tasting peppermint like I expected, I taste strawberry Starburst. I thrust away my surprise and continue my assault on his mouth until we both desperately need air. Reluctantly, I pull away, breathing harshly.

"Man, what is your problem! I was minding my own business waiting on you to get back so we can leave and you just attack me! What the fuck?" Punk can hardly get his words out because he is breathing so raggedly. He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth to remove our saliva mixed with some blood. He looks shocked when he sees the pink smear on his wrist tape. "Jeez, I thought that hurt a little too much." He gingerly touches his lip ring with his finger and pulls it away to see if it has blood on it. "Well, at least you didn't rip out my lip ring."

"You have no right to be complaining. I told you to stop sucking on candy canes or I would punish you and believe me, you have a lot more coming." Just as I'm about to continue my assault, he pulls away and moves back until he hits the lockers.

"No, if my memory serves me correctly, and it does, you told me to stop sucking on the candy cane you threw away, not all candy canes. I even picked out a different flavor just in case" Punk's face is defiant, but I can tell that he is just asking for it.

I advance towards him until he has nowhere to go. I place my mouth next to his ear and whisper, "You know you were just doing that to tease me. I'm going to go shower and you are going to sit here like a good little Punk until I'm ready to go back to the hotel. When we get back there, I'm going to make you pay up on all the teasing you've done today. You got me?" I can tell that I turned him on by the bulge expanding in his trunks.

"Yes, I understand." His voice is shaky. Hm, where's the voice of the voiceless now?

Right before I stand up to take my shower, I roughly grab Punk between his thighs and squeeze hard. He whimpers so deliciously, I'm almost tempted to forgo my shower and drag him all the way back to the hotel, but I decide against it. A shower would help rid me of the aches I sustained at the hands of Kane and I want to be able to give Punk just as many, if not more, aches than Kane gave me. He'll have more fun than I did getting them, though.

The hot water felt amazing on my skin and did wonders to relieve the damage done by Kane. It didn't distract me from my plans on what I was going to do to Punk later. I finished my shower quickly and dressed with the same haste.

Walking back into the locker area, I saw that Punk had stayed where I had left him, just like I had asked. At some point, he had put on a pair of basketball shorts and one of his best in the world T-shirts. "Come on, get up. We're leaving now." I offered my hand to him to help him get up off the floor. He refused it and got up on his own. He walks towards the door and picks up his bag.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He's looking over his shoulder at me in a come hither way. He doesn't have to ask me twice and I grab my bag and leave the locker room only a few steps behind him. I can't help but to check out his pert little ass as we make our way down the hall toward the parking garage where we left the retail earlier in the evening. I can tell he's trying to tease me again by the way he's swinging his hips back and forth. Oh, I'm going to destroy that ass tonight!

My attention is suddenly ripped from Punk's pert ass when I see something shiny laying on one of the many boxes sitting along the side of the hallway. Upon closer inspection, I realize that it's the pair of handcuffs that Alberto Del Rio's ring announcer used to secure Punk to that latter at TLC a few weeks ago. Ho ho ho! Santa came early this year! Merry Christmas to me! Before Punk can notice that I'm further behind him than he thinks, I quickly grab the handcuffs, stuff them in my pocket and hurry to catch up to him. These little babies have slightly changed my plans but I think I'll be able to manage.

Of course, Punk reaches the rental car first and pops the truck to put his bag in. I throw mine in the trunk and pluck the keys right out of his hand. "I'm driving," I say as I climb into the driver's seat.

"Okay, I just thought that I would drive since I didn't have a hard match tonight." Punk reaches to grab his seatbelt and fastens it. "You better put yours on, too. What would the little Cenation think if the John Cena gets a ticket for not wearing his seatbelt?" Punk laughs at his own wit.

"Please, I don't think this state even has a seat belt law." I roll my eyes at him but still put on my seat belt anyway. I pull out of our parking spot and exit the parking garage. I groan when I see how much traffic there is. It's going to take a lot longer than I would like to get back to the hotel. Now, this puts a big damper on my plans.

"Damn it! I bet there's an accident. I told Randy and Cody to close the blinds on their bus before they go at it! Probably some poor fan girl of Randy's saw them and she was so distraught learning that Randy bats for the other team, she rammed into the car in front of her to end her misery." Punk huffs.

I didn't say anything because what he just said gave me an idea to help pass the time while the traffic clears up. Keeping my eyes on the car in front of us, I ease my hand from the steering wheel and surreptitiously move it toward Punk. He doesn't notice because he is distracting himself by making up a dialogue between the girls he believes caused the accident.

"OMG! Brittany did you just see Randy Orton was giving Cody Rhodes a blow job!" Punk says in the highest pitched voice I have ever heard him use. "You totally did not, Ashley! He's too hot to be gay. If he is, there's no hope for woman kind! Nooo! I just saw him do it! Crash the car! I don't want to li…" Punk's voice breaks and then returns to normal. "Wh- What are you doing! Oh Fuck!" Punk throws his head back in ecstasy and lets out a low moan.

While he was entertaining himself, I very carefully put my hand in his lap and then quickly put it down his pants so I could have access to his cock. He continues to let out more delicious moans and he quickly becomes erect in my hand.

I tighten my grip on his now fully erect cock and start a furious pace of rubbing him. His breathing becomes loud and shallow and his hands rush towards mine to try and remove them from his member. "Huh, oh God! John stop! Don't you know it's illegal to jerk and drive?"

"Not in this state. Now, shut up and take it or I'll tell your mother that that mysterious stain on her antique dining room table is from us having sex on it!" He looked over at me in horror.

"You wouldn't! She loves that table so damn much, she would castrate us both and you know it!" He can hardly get the words out between his gasps and moans. His hips are rolling with the thrusts of my hand. I notice that the front of his shorts is starting to darken from his precum. I run my hand over the head of his cock to gather some of it to ease the friction between my hand and his member a little. It would not do for him for get a friction burn. He seems to have liked that because his body went ridged.

"John, I'm going to come soon! Huh, please faster!" Punks head was tossing back and forth on the headrest.

Traffic had cleaned up a lot and we are not far from the hotel. I want him to come for the first time tonight in our hotel bed. "No. If you come before we get to the hotel, I will burn every comic book in your apartment." I tighten my hold on his cock even more.

Punk whines and bucks his hips. "Huh, I- I can't do it! It's not possible to hold back an orgasm for that long! Please don't burn my comics!" His voices sounds desperate, but I have no mercy for him after what he pulled with those candy canes tonight. He continues to thrash around like he is trying to make me stop but I continue my assault.

Just as I pull into the hotel parking lot, I feel his cock twitch. After being with Punk for a while, I know that this is a sign of an impending orgasm, so I wrap my thumb and first finger tightly around the base of his cock to stop him from coming. He screams and arches his back into an arc that looks painful. As I pull into a parking spot, his screams lessen to whimpers and I can tell that, while he is still very aroused, he will not come if I remove my hand.

I take my hand out of Punk's pants so I can put the car in park and turn off the ignition. Looking over at him for the first time since we left the arena, I can see just how much I've affected him.

Sweat is pouring down his face and neck in rivers because his head is thrown back in pleasure. I can see that his eyes are full of tears from holding himself back from completion. One finally escapes and rolls down his cheek just as I'm about to open my door.

"C'mon, Princess. I didn't do that much of a number on you. Get out of the car and grab your bag." I step out of the car and turn around to press the button that pops the trunk. Punk still hasn't moved a muscle, so I reach across the center console and slap him on the shoulder. He finally snaps out of it and rolls his head over to me.

"I think I'm going to die." His face is so serious, it's almost funny, but I'm getting impatient. Slamming the driver side door, I make my way to the trunk, grab both our bags, and continue to the other side of the car. I open Punk's door and haul him out of the seat. His legs are shaky but seem like they will be able to hold his body weight long enough for me to shut the door and lock the car. To my shock, Punk slides down the side of the car and sits on his ass with his legs out in front of him. Hm, maybe I did a little more than I thought or he just needs the right motivation.

"Punk, if you don't get off your ass and walk into that hotel under your own power, all those comic books are going bye bye." At once Punk snaps to attention and struggles to his feet. "That's my boy! I'll even be nice and carry your bag for you."

Walking into the hotel, Punk still has a dazed look on his face, but he is moving. What catches my attention is that he still has an erection. I laugh to myself because it's not going anywhere until I say.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Punk leans against the railing along the back wall. "God, don't do that again, John Boy. I'm too old for that kind of shit!"

"Oh, please! You're younger than I am and you brought this on yourself with that God forsaken candy cane!"

"That's what the car thing was all about! That was not an eye for an eye payback. That was like an arm for a fucking potato chip! An off brand potato chip at that!" Punk lunged at me acting like he was going to punch me in the face. Well, at least his more alert now for what's ahead of him tonight.

I restrain him before he is hits my face by wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him down until he is almost completely bent over.

"Hey, that's not fair! Let me go!" Punk tries to punch me in the kidney to make me let him go, but he can't put enough strength behind it at that angle.

I keep him in that hold until we reach out hotel room. Opening the door, thankfully on the first try, I push Punk into the room and slam the door shut and lock it. Watching Punk try to gain some balance from me throwing him into the room, I drop our bags and start to stalk toward Punk.

He notices the predatory look in my eyes and swallows loudly. Backing away from me and toward the bathroom he says, "Hey, man. I'm just going to pop in the shower, so if you want to hop in bed while I'm in there…" He makes a break for the bathroom, but I catch him before he can close and lock the door.

"Nope, I don't think so. I'm not nearly done with you yet. You can shower in the morning." He resists when I pick him up and walk toward the bed. Tossing him on the bed, I quickly cover his body with mine and fish out the handcuffs I found at the arena. I pull him up to the head board and hold both his arms above his head so I can secure them with the handcuffs. Once done, I get off Punk and admire my handy work.

Punk, not realizing what I have done, tries to lash out at me only to be stopped by the handcuffs. He looks absolutely blown away. "Where the fuck did you find these!" He yells at me while trying to get free.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder. I don't think even you are flexible enough to kick the headboard, so you aren't going anywhere." With that I turn toward the door to retrieve my bag. Rummaging through it, I finally find what I am looking for and return to the bed with it. Along the way I rid myself of my clothes except for my boxer briefs.

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, I begin my assault on Punk with his ankles. I open mouth kiss them until I hear a sharp intake of breath from the man above me and then I continue my way up his leg. I stop at his knee and turn his leg to the side so I have access to the back of his knee. I take a few small bites and then bite down hard and start sucking on that spot, wanting to leave an angry, red mark. I'm sorry that Triple H will never see it as proof at Punk is all mine.

"Hey! No marks, remember?" I look up and see Punk staring down at me. His face has a beautiful flash on it.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, Princess. Your kick pads and boots will cover it." I spend a few more moments on that spot and then continue up his leg. He moans when I stop to nuzzle his member through his shorts.

"Oh, please God, John! Suck me off!" Punk whines and throws his head back impatiently. When I don't act right away, he bucks his hips to try and make me react.

Not wanting to disappoint, I slowly pull down his shorts with my teeth until his dripping cock is revealed.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Punk hisses as I take him in my mouth. I look up at him and see that he has grabbed the head board with both hands. His knuckles are white from squeezing the rungs so hard. His chest is moving up and down rapidly with each shallow breath he takes.

Focusing back on Punk's cock, I take him as far into my mouth as I can and enjoy his flavor. When I swallow around him, I hear a strangled moan and Punk bucks his hips against my mouth trying to force more of himself down my throat. This activates my gag reflex and I pull away to compose myself. Now, I hear two sets of harsh breathing as I recover. I notice that a string of my saliva still attaches my mouth to his cock and that turns me on. I lie back down on Punk and lick him from root to tip, but this time I have a firm hold on his hips, so he can't catch me off guard again. Taking him fully into my mouth again, I suck so hard on his cock that my cheeks hollow out.

"Oh! Holy fucking shit! Yes! Yes! Harder John! I'm going to come in that sinful mouth of yours!" Punk writhed in pleasure with his head thrown back in wild abandon. All of a sudden he went still and quiet and I knew he was about to come.

"Ah ah ah. I don't think so, Princess!" I say right before he's about to shot his load all over my face. Before he can come, I fasten the cock ring I found in my bag around the base of his member to keep him from reaching his climax.

He looks down at me shocked with tears in his eyes. "Take this fucking thing off right now, God damn it!" He arches his back trying to seek some relief, but nothing will work.

"No. That's going to stay right where it is until you apologize for your candy cane teasing, which if I know you, and I do, your pride will take a while to work down. Now it's my turn to get some pleasure." I pull my boxer briefs down until my member springs free. I move further up his body until my cock nudges against his luscious lips. His lip ring is cold against my member and the feeling makes me moan.

"Open your mouth, Punk." Unfortunately, he keeps his mouth firmly closed and looks up at me with defiant eyes. "Oh, so it's going to be that way, huh? I can play hard ball, too." I take my cock in one hand and place my other firmly on his jaw and pry it open. I stuff myself in when Punk's mouth is open far enough. "You even think about biting me, you can kiss your comics goodbye."

He seems to have heeded my warning because he starts to suck. God it feels good! I can't help myself and I start to fuck his face. He's more used to blowing me off, so he doesn't gag like I did. Lost in pleasure, I rest my forehead against the wall behind the head board and enjoy what Punk is doing to me. My eyes roll back into my skull when Punk starts to hum and the vibrations from it creates such a delicious feeling. It's not long until I feel my balls begin to tighten in preparation for me to come

"Oh, yah! That's it Punk! Suck me off like the bitch you are! Fuck yah!" I thrust one final time into his mouth and grab his head to keep him in place as I shoot my load down his throat. He whimpers and gags, but I don't let up at all. "You better swallow every drop or that cock ring will stay on all night!" I wait until I feel him swallow to I pull myself out of his bad little mouth.

He gasps for air like he has been underwater for hours. "Forget to breathe through your nose or something?"

He looks up at me angrily. "No! There's just no way breathing is possible when you have your huge sausage shoved so far down my throat that it blocks my trachea!"

I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Sorry, Princess. I'll just have to make it up to you, I guess."

"You gonna take off the fucking cock ring, first?"

"No. That will come later." I slide down his body until my member brushes against his. Punk shivers at the feeling. I shove my middle and ring fingers into Punk's mouth so he can get them wet. When I deem them wet enough, I remove my fingers slide them down Punk's sleek body. His face shows surprise when I push my middle finger into my body and not his.

"Wh- What are you doing? You know I don't like doing that after Beth forced me to have sex with her when she was my cover girlfriend. You promised you would never make me do this!" Punk started thrashing against his restraints.

"I'm not Beth. I'll make sure you enjoy this and make you forget that ever happened." I add another finger and groan at the uncomfortable stretching feeling. After scissoring my fingers inside myself for a few minutes, I decide that I'm ready to take Punk. His cock is now red and dripping with precum from the cock ring and I've never seen a hotter sight in my life. Gingerly, I ease myself down on Punk's cock, feeling every inch of him that enters my body. Once he is all the way in, I wait a few moments to let myself get used to the feeling of having something inside of me.

Punk stares at me with dark eyes and I know he's thinking about what Beth did to him. I break him out of his thoughts by starting to move. I set a slow pace at first and then I gradually speed up. To try and make Punk focus on me, I lean down and start a harsh kiss while still moving up and down on his cock. When I hear him moan into my mouth, I pull away.

"You like this, don't you, Princess?" I say through harsh breaths.

"Fuck yes! You're so fucking tight, John! You're going to rip my fucking dick off! Oh God! Holy shit!" Tears roll down Punk flushed cheeks as he sobs in pleasure. "Please take the ring off, John! If I don't come, I'm gonna die!"

"You aren't going to die. I promise! God! You feel so fucking good inside of me. Oh shit! I'm coming! Oh yah!" I throw my head back and grasp my cock and jerk myself to an amazing orgasm. My cum shoots out and lands on Punk's stomach, chest, and face.

Completely spent, I collapse on top of Punk and then roll onto my side so he can breathe. It hurts when Punk's still erect penis is ripped out of my body from this motion. I notice that he's breathing is shallow and fast so I look up at him to see if he is okay.

Tears are now freely streaming down his face and he's grasping the headboard with so much force, I'm beginning to worry that it will break soon. I can tell he is no longer able to form words anymore and is only able to concentrate on the pleasure and breathing. He looks completely unhinged and wrecked with pleasure. This turns me on and I can feel my member rapidly becoming hard for the third time since we entered this room.

I realize that Punk has had enough and start the last phase of my plan. With my first and middle finger, I gather some of my cum that landed on Punk earlier and trail my finger down his body until I reach his entrance. This earns me a whimper from Punk.

Carefully, I insert my first finger into Punk and search around until I hear another whimper. Knowing I've found his prostrate, I add the second finger and begin to message the gland. Punk arches his back and lets out a cry I have never heard him make before, but it travels down my spine and into my cock like a shot. I can't wait any longer. I have to be inside of him.

I roll back over on top of Punk and then get on my knees between his luscious thighs. Lining myself up at his entrance, I toss both his legs over my shoulders so I have better access. Unable to wait, I thrust balls deep into Punk in one powerful thrust. Punk makes a strangled sound and moves his hips with mine.

The impact of our hips against each other is bruising and makes a loud slapping sound. I stop and grind my cock into Punk and he mewls in pleasure. Seems to me like I found his sweet spot again. I angle my thrusts so I hit that spot every time. Punk tightens his inner muscles to a point that is almost painful for me and I know he wants to come so badly.

When I feel my sac begin to tighten around my balls, I lean back on my heels and take Punk with me. I set a pace that is so fast and hard, Punk can't keep up with it. My stomach muscles tighten, signaling that I'm about to come, so I ripe off the cock ring from Punk and he screams. With my next thrust into his body, Punk ejaculates so hard, his cum hits the ceiling above us with an audible splat.

This is so fucking hot to watch, I start coming instantly and I empty myself into Punk ass. I gently pull out and lay down next to Punk. He's still twitching from the force of his orgasm and cum is still oozing out of his cock. Grabbing the key to the handcuffs from the nightstand, I unlock and remove them from Punk. I wrap an arm around his stomach and pull him toward me into a spoon.

Whispering into his ear I say, "You alright Punk?" He weakly nods an answer. His breathing worries me a little because he sounds like he is having an asthma attack, but he doesn't have asthma.

As minutes pass, his breathing begins to slow to normal. I'm shocked when I hear his voice for the first time in a while. "Now, I know you were trying to kill me there John boy. Fucking hell! I think I almost went blind with the force of that orgasm!"

"Psh! Admit it! You enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'm too tired to argue. Sleepy time" Punk says as he snuggles into my arm that's under his head.

"I love you, Punk."

"Love you too, John boy, even though you are a little too fond of sexual torture."

"Whatever you say, Punk. You know you like it." I feel myself relax and drift off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I come out of sleep to a sharp, poking pain in my ribs. I try to ignore the feeling but it doesn't go away. Trying to relieve the sharp pain I roll over onto my other side, but the pain has moved to my back. Unable to take it anymore, I quickly sit up and look over to see if Punk is still in bed with me and that's when I see what was causing the sharp, poking pain.

Punk is sitting Indian style with a candy can in his hand and one end of the candy is needle thin. He has the orneriest look on his face. I turn back over onto my side and prop my head up on my fist. "I thought we came to an agreement last night about you making candy cane shanks."

Punk smiles at me and then reaches over onto the bedside table to grab something and brings it into my field of vision. It's another candy cane shank. "I made you one, too. See? Now we can go around and poke each other with them all day so you can see why I think they're so fun."

I smile at him. "Whatever you say, Punk, but if I don't find it fun, when we get back to the hotel tonight, there's going to be a repeat of last night. Cock ring and all."

Punk frowns at this but then smiles anew. "I'm pretty sure you'll see it my way and like your candy cane weapon. I dare you to poke Randy with it!"

"Ha, so I can get it shoved up my ass?" I tackle Punk to the ground and throw the candy canes away from us. Maybe candy canes aren't so bad after all.


End file.
